ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
General How
How General How joined the Tourney How was a top general, the leader of the Council of Five, and a longtime veteran of the Hundred Year War. Essentially being the supreme officer of the Earth Kingdom military and the primary military adviser of the Earth King, How's primary duty was to guard the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. However, he was also involved with the Earth Kingdom's war effort outside the wall, providing resources, troops, and intelligence to the generals located in other bases throughout the Earth Kingdom. A man of honor and courage, General How was proud to serve his kingdom in their war against the Fire Nation. Like the rest of the Council of Five, How was completely loyal to the Earth King. After the recapture of Ba Sing Se, General How was reinstated as leader of the Earth Kingdom army. When Prince Eric and Ariel were visiting Ba Sing Se, he was assigned to babysit their daughter Melody but soon discovers she will have a potential like no other. How to unlock *Kill 50 Smash Run enemies with Toph Beifong *Play 1213 matches For both methods, you must fight General How at Cassandra Prison. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with General How by wishing for him from Black Star shenron or purchasing him for 525 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating General How, or wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use a top Earth Kingdom general, and leader of the Council of Five, General How!" He will be seen left of Splash Warfly, right of Biff, above Gogandantess and below Kensou. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his right hand against his left fist. After the announcer calls his name How plucks several rocks up as the camera zooms saying "All we need is the Earth King's seal in order to execute the plan." Special Moves Stone Slingshooter (Neutral) How plucks up three rocks and earthbends them one at a time right at the opponent. Pillar Crush (Side) How earthbends a stone pillar up and tries to sling it down on the opponent. Stalagmite Dropper (Up) How leaps into the air and earthbends a stalagmite downward. Rock Cage (Down) How makes a rocky cage to imprison the opponent for five seconds. Rock Storm (Hyper Smash) How makes some hand movements saying "I apologize for the interruption." and earthbends a swarm of rocks at the opponent. Cave-In (Final Smash) How stomps the ground saying "General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the attack." while making hand movements. Once he brings his hands down, rocks rain down on the stage for fourteen seconds. Victory Animations #General How does four earthbending kicks then says "Nothing gets hard with age." #General How kneels then bows and says "A good thought out plan can bring victory to a number of Earth Kingdom soldiers. #General How juggles rocks with earthbending then says "I should inform the Earth King of my victory." #*General How juggles rocks with earthbending then says "We'll discuss your "behaviour" in private!" (Melody victories only) On-Screen Appearance How rides a rock to his point and jumps off saying "I think we found something that will interest everybody." Special Quotes *There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. (when fighting Melody) Trivia *General How's default rival is Ariel and Prince Eric's daughter, Melody and his second rival is Jonathan Joestar. *General How shares his English voice actor with Kuruk, Jee, Kweng and Meng Tao, *General How shares his Japanese voice actor with Luke Skywalker, Paptimus Scirocco (in all his Mobile Suits), Wapol, Silver Neelson, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, the Fist Master, Grim Reaper, Bob the Tomato, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Classified, Captain Frye, Steelix and Haunter. *General How shares his Buzzar, Regigigas, Juda, Soundwave and Monkey D. Garp. *General how shares his Arabic voice actor with Deadshot, Elmo and Arkham Knight. *General How's quotes are a mix of what he says in the following Avatar - The Last Airbender episodes: The Earth King and The Guru, plus some original quotes. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters